Lottie
by Crystal-Beast Onix Scorpion
Summary: This hasn't got much to do with the book or film at all. It's based on a cartoon I've seen. This is how a girl called Lottie moved to Oddsburg and met Nine, Frankenstein's cat, and Dr. Frankenstein. Lottie dosn't fit in and Nine just dosn't fit together.
1. Chap 1: Another Home

**This doesn't have much to do with the book or the movies at all. This is based on a cartoon called Frankenstein's Cat. You may need to have seen an episode of it or not, it depends on how good he story is.**

**This explains how Lottie came to Oddsburg and met Nine (Frankenstein's Cat) and Dr. Frankenstein.**

**Lottie**

(Chap 1: Another home) (Lottie's P.O.V)

This was hopeless. In the past 3 weeks we had moved to 10 different homes in 5 different countries!…

Oh! Sorry I never introduced myself. I'm Lottie. You see me and my mum have been trying to hide from my dad since he came out of jail. He got locked up for beating up my mum and breaking my arm. W both spent months in hospital.

That day we were on our way to a knew home… again. My mum was so positive, as she always was. But I didn't feel so chipper. All the kid's there were boys, the whole town was completely batty-bonkers, believing in monsters and witches, and also it was in the shadow of Castle Frankenstein. This was a girl's nightmare. But don't get me wrong, I'm not a girly-girl, my favourite colour's are black and red and I hate playing with skipping ropes, and if there's one thing that I can't stand it's PINK!

We pulled up outside a huge house. It looked so cool in a slightly gothic way… but when we got inside the whole place was pink.

"Mum! Do we have to live in a house full of pink?"

"Oh, Lottie. You know how much I like it. But don't worry, your room's purple and black, just like your old room… before…" Mum started crying.

"There there mum. They said he'll never find us here, and besides, dad hates superstitious people too much. He'll never come here."

"Your right Lottie. Why don't you take your thing's upstairs."

I nodded and took all my things up stairs. I had to stop half way up to stop my glasses from falling of my face.

Finaly I made it to my room. It was like climbing up a tower on the way up. I dropped my stuff on the floor and looked around. It was just like my old room. The walls were midnight-purple from the bottom of the skirting board and got lighter the further you got up the wall with black, thorny vines all over the place. The vines were decorated with blood-red roses. My bed was a 4 poster bed, the beams were black and my bed was lilac with a picture of a pentagram. My chest of draws was just black with red flowers on it and my wardrobe was the same.

I started to put my things away. I had finished when it started to rain.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After ages of siting at the window, my mum came through to my room with a plate of cheesecake. We always have cheesecake on the last day on the week, we call it cheesecake Friday.

"Oh cheer up Lottie. Tomorrow you can play outside and make some friends after your paper round ok."

"Mum, do I have to do paper rounds?"

"Oh, Lottie. It's just untill I can get a job, and besides, you'll only have one place to go."

"Why?"

"Because the only mail people get here is Creepy Castle Gazette. And the only person who want's it is the man who lives in the castle up the hill."

"Oh… ok" I laughed nervously.

With that my mum left, placing the cake on my lap. I quickly ate it and pulled the cover over me. I shivered, thinking about the creepy castle that I would have to visit tomorrow…


	2. Chap 2: Nine

**This is were it really starts. P.S: this takes place in 2008**

(Chap 1: Nine) (Lottie's P.O.V)

It was nearing night time. The sun had set and the sky was even darker with rain clouds.

I had been out all day being chased by the boys. All the kids were boys, there were five of them. Pipsquawk was the leader.

"Get her." He cried. I cycled as fast as I could. He was a bit of a short boy, his trousers were black and came up to his chest they were so high up, his top was dark blue. He was mostly bald with a little tuft of hair coming from the centre of his head, making him look like a turnip with a body.

I headed for Castle Frankenstein, it had to be better than this. I remember when I met who lives there this morning…

_I ran up the hill so I could get away from the boys who were chasing me since I left the house. I was about to reach for the door when I tripped over something. When I did I also bumped into something when I fel, and it wasn't the door. It was a man, he was mostly bald with light wispy, purple hair around the back of his head wearing a white lab coat._

"_You should be more careful around here. Now what were you doing up here?" The man asked kindly. His accent was strange._

"_Um… I'm here to give you this package."_

"_New mail man… or girl?"_

"_Yes. I'm new here."_

"_Well, be careful. You never know what kind of crazy person lies here, who can harm you. Bye then… Oh, and , what's your name?"_

"_Lottie."_

"_Then, goodbye, Lottie."_

_And with that he took the package and went inside the castle…_

I had spent so long thinking about being at the castle I hadn't noticed that the boys were in front of me until Bigtop kicked my bike over. I knew this wasn't going to be pretty. I ran up the hill, thinking that the boys, like the rest of the villagers, would be to scared to go near the castle. But I was stopped by what looked like a cat's head! It's eyes were sickly-green and one half of his face was dark-pink and the other side was light-pink and it looked as if they had been stitched together.

"Hello. I'm Frankenstein's Cat." the thing smiled then disappeared.

I turned to see the boys close enough to grab me. I closed my eyes and braced myself for what was to come.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Dr. Frankenstein's P.O.V)

I was cackling to myself in my laboratory. I was just finishing of my new lazar that could clone whatever it cut, when I heard a familiar voice cry for help. I was surprised at how it seemed to be coming from near the castle.

I ran down stairs to see who it was. I looked in horror to se a body near the door. It must have been a girl because she was wearing a dress with black and white stripes. Her tights were striped to, only purple and lilac. After seeing the short, black hair with two red streaks and her glasses, I realised it was Lottie.

I gasped when I saw her properly. Her eye was black, her glasses were broken and her cheek was cut. Her legs were covered in blood and bruises, no bought she had been kicked to this point. It was the same all over her body. Her wrists had cuts going up her arm, probably made by using the glass from her glasses when they were shattered.

I picked her up as gently as I could and took her inside the castle.

"Who the hell is she?" came a voice, that was more like a shrill cackle. My hamster, Hidey, came up to me, scowling.

"Don't act like that Hidey. She's a friend of mine.

"Oh! And here I was thinking she was another one of your failed experiments. _Like Nine_." she whisperd the last part.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing."

"You shouldn't say thing's like that, or you'll know what will happen." and with that Hidey ran of.

She was another one of my Franken Pets. There was 4 of them, all created on the same day. One was a dog, another was a chicken, of course Hidey was a hamster. The three were girls. The last, but no means least, Nine, my cat and the very first to be constructed, but the second to be brought to life. They were my very first experiments.

"You won't realy throw Hidey in the dungon with the

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Lottie's P.O.V)

_I screamed for them to stop, but they didn't. I could tell that Bigtop and Sweeny didn't want to do this. They hardly did anything to be honest, they were too busy giving me apologetic looks, or cringing in horror._

_But Trevor and Pipsquawk continued to hit me. I could only hope whoever lived in the castle could hear me, but I boughted it. Once the worst of it was over the boys made a run for it. I tried to get up, but I couldn't even move. I cried out in pain. I heard a rumble of thunder and it started to pour on me. I was soaked in my own blood and rain. I tried to call out, but my voice was a quiet squeak. Regardless I continued to whisper for help, until the blood loss took its toll and I blacked out…_

Slowly I awoke. As consciousness came, I noticed I wasn't on a cold, hard, wet floor. I was warm and dry. I moved my hands and felt something so soft, it must have been the softest thing in the world. Darkness faded and light took it's place slowly. I started to hear a little beeping sound and someone trying to talk to me. But there wee no hospitals around for miles, were could I be?

My vision came clear, I tried to sit up, but my side hurt too much, making my wince in pain and fall back down.

"Calm down Lottie." said a familiar voice, it was that man.

"Wh…" I said, catching my voice. "Where… am I?" I said between coughs.

"Your in my castle. I never told you my name. I'm Dr. Victor Frankenstein."

"Frankenstein!" I gasped, sitting right up, ignoring the pain in my chest.

"Don't be afraid. Now keep calm, you need to rest or you'll never get better. You've had quite a battle I gather."

"Yea. The boys wouldn't leave me alone."

"Well, if you have anymore trouble you can come to me. They wouldn't dare come near the castle."

"Thanks Dr… what id that!?" I spotted something rolling on the floor.

"Hello again. Hi Dr… um…" said the thing

"Oh, no!"

"What do you mean, 'oh no', Dr?"

"You… you aren't afraid? No screaming? No running? No chasing us with pitchforks?"

"Of course not. I can tell when something's harmless you know."

"Not exactly completely harmless." said the thing. It was the same cat's head that I nearly stood on when the boys chased me. "I'm Frankenstein's Cat. The Doc's first experiment... Well, one of them anyway. Um… I seem to have lost my body, could you help me find it?"

"Of course I will." I said.

"Oh, I was originally talking to Dr. Frankenstein. But you can help if you want." the cat's head smiled. I picked the head up and walked in the direction of… well anywhere. I hadn't a clue where I was.

"I'll be in the lab." Dr. Frankenstein called after us.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Finally we found his body trying to catch a mouse. His body was orange with black stripes like a tiger, one paw was black, another was blue, one of his back legs was hot-pink and the other was blood-red. His tail was green with black spots and his neck was dark-purple. He was made from 9 different cats!

"Phew! you've found it. Thanks a lot." I smiled and picked it up, then it all fell apart. "Woops. That happens a lot. Dr. Frankenstein can fix that. Lets' get back to the lab.

After a long walk up the tower in silence the cat head broke the silence in a rather unexpected way.

"CEARFULL!" He yelld.

"What's wrong?"

"I've dropped my eyeball." I looked on the floor and saw one of his eyes on the floor, looking like a green Ping-Pong ball. I picked it up and stuck it back in it's socket. "I'm Nine by the way." He introduced himself.

"I'm Lottie." I said, and without thinking I grabbed one of his paws and shook it.

"Gosh that feels weird." Nine complained.

"Am I shaking the wrong side?"

"No, your shaking the wrong end, that's my left hind leg." I let go, slightly embarrassed I had shook his hind paw.

We walked into the lab. It was how you would picture a mad scientists laboratory. Animal body parts in jars and cabinets, photos of past family members with there evil monsters that they have created. At the end of the line of paintings and photos are pictures of Dr. Frankenstein with Nine and some other animals that are just like him. There's a chicken, a dog and a Hamster.

"There you are." Dr. Frankenstein said. "I think I could do with a second opinion or two. What do you think of my cloning lazar?"

"Oh, very nice… what does it do?" Nine asked what we were both wondering.

"This is a lazar that can clone whatever it cuts through. I just need to tighten this bolt and…" the whole thing collapsed. "That's it! I give up!" and with that he ran of, crying.

"What's wrong with him? He's been like that a lot lately. Ever since he found all those photos, he's been a little upset and he hasn't slept a wink."

"How long has that been going on?"

"A good 2 weeks. I'm getting worried." Nine yawned.

"Have you been up all the time too?"

"Well, I can't leave the poor Dr all alone in this huge castle all night while everyone else sleeps can I?"

"Well, why don't you go to sleep."

"But what about Dr. Frankenstein?"

"Let me look after him. You need to get some shut eye." and with that I put him on the stairs. He curled up and went to sleep.

I followed the sound of the Dr's cries. I gently knocked on the door.

"Come in?"

"Dr. Are you ok?"

"Oh, It's you Lottie. I think you better get home it's midnight, your mum and dad will be worried."

"I… don't have a dad. And anyway, I'm worried about you. What's wrong?"

"I'm a disgrace to the name Frankenstein."

"What do you mean. Your no such thing."

"But I am. Look at me. I can't make a scary monster."

"But of coarse you can. Look at all the things you've made in here, and Nine."

"Most of the things in here are failed experiments. And Nine and his sisters are just fluffy animals. No one will be frightened by them."

"What if I could prove you wrong?"

"Well, if you cold Lottie, I would be very grateful. But until then I won't sleep until I have created the most terrifying beast in creation. Now you better get home, thing's can get dangerous if things go wrong, and I don't want you getting hurt."

"Can I go with her Dr?" asked Nine asked.

"If you can find a way of going without getting caught."

"I can pretend he's a doll that I've got."

"Great Idea Lottie."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone, I'm alive! I'm back, but not for long. You see I've decided my account has too many unfinished stories, but I can't bare to remove them from the site, so I made a new account. I'm putting up some of my fished stories (the one or two of them) on my new account and MIGHT be continuing some old ones on my new account too. If there are any old ones you've read and rly liked, and you'd like me to continue them, then message me. My new account is CrystalBVB. Hope to hear from you all soon ^^**


End file.
